L'oubli
by Mido Ban Jagan No Otoko
Summary: Quand un petit problème arrive a Ban que va faire Ginji ? Dédicace à Ginji, Himiko, Maria, Kazuki, Heaven, Emishi et Ren... [Peut être YAOI on verra bien ]
1. Un petit problème

Un petit problème

**! Chez moi les pensées sont en italique !**

Ginji courait à perdre haleine, il voulait trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui qu'il connaissait, n'importe où mais il fallait trouver quelqu'un…

_Purée…pourquoi il n'y a personne…_

Ginji était pourtant en mission, dans un coin non loin du Mugenjô, mais ils avaient eu des difficultés…

_Je sais ! Je vais aller voir chez Makubex !_

Il opta pour une autre direction et se dirigea vers une entrée secrète du Mugenjô, il n'en pouvait plus de courir ainsi puis soudain il tomba sur Emishi. Celui-ci était occupé à travailler ses expressions comiques et quand il se retourna, Ginji le vit en train de rouler des yeux et essayer de toucher sa langue avec son nez. Il sourit faiblement quand le Joker se rendit compte que l'Empereur de la Foudre était exténué, que ses yeux étaient rouges et qu'il transpirait. Son visage jovial se mua en un faciès plus sérieux.

« Qui y a-t-il Ginji ? Réponds ! »

Ginji ne savait pas trop si il devait en parler tout de suite, non plutôt le cacher, sinon il se ferait encore frapper, enfin il aurait aimé que Ban le frappe pour avoir dit ce qui se passait. Après une légère reflexion qu'Emishi releva il garda le silence.

« Ben alors ? »

Ginji inspira fortement puis murmura :

« C'est Ban-chan…On était en mission auMugenjô…et…et… »

Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus rouges et il se tut, Emishi préféra ne pas continuer à lui poser des questions et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Bon écoute on va retrouver Reptile-man, je comprendrais peut être ce qui se passe d'accord ? »

Ginji hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ils partirent en courant vers un lieu assez sordide du Mugenjô. Les pensées du blond filaient à toute vitesse dans son crâne…

_Ban-chan…Tiens le coup je te prie…je veux pas te perdre…Ban-chan…On a toujours fait équipe et tu décides de me lâcher d'un seul coup comme ça ?...Ban-chan…_

Ginji avait les yeux trop mouillés, il avait du mal à voir où il courrait mais il s'en fichait. Emishi le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Ginji, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre et glauque. Emishi essoufflé ralentit et marchait d'un bon pas. Ginji courut vers un tas de saletés qui jonchait le sol et se pencha sur un corps inanimé qui semblait dormir.

Le blondinet pleurait doucement, Emishi s'approcha et put constater que la tête de l'homme au Jagan baignait dans du sang qui sourdait à ses tempes.

« Ban-chan…Je pensais que tu étais invincible… »

Il posa sa tête sur le torse de son coéquipier et pleura à chaudes larmes. Cependant Emishi put constater que le bras de l'oursin remuait, puis il vit Ban se relever. Etonné il murmura :

« Ginji… »

Le blond leva la tête, regardait Emishi puis se tourna vers Ban, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sans réfléchir il serra le brun dans ses bras.

« Ban-chan ! Tu vas bien ! »

Emishi soupira, encore une fois Reptile-man avait joué sa petite comédie, il se fourra les mains dans les poches et rebroussa chemin pour laisser les Get Backers seuls à leurs occupations.

Malheureusement personne n'avait remarqué que Ban n'ait pas bougé du tout, qu'il avait les yeux vides et qu'il tremblait.

Emishi sifflottait doucement quand soudain, une voix rauque perça la mélodie.

« Dites moi…Qui suis-je ? Qui êtes vous monsieur ? Ouais vous le blond… »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mot de Ban :**

**Voilà je reviens ! Avec une nouvelle fic (yeah la fic nouvelle est arrivée) ! **

**Projet esquissé en cours, pendant mon temps a rêvasser…**

**Encore une fois je commence court (rha j'y arriverais jamais) !**

**Dédiée a plus de monde cette fois alors Ban sors un papier et ajuste ses lunettes violettes :**

**Ginji (non je suis toujours pas gay), mon partenaire**

**Maria, ma Sorcière, ma chérie**

**Himiko, ma petite sœur, la seule Lady Poison**

**Kazuki, l'androgyne qui me seconde en classe**

**Heaven, toi fais gaffe a tes seins ma vieille**

**Emishi, Joker de l'hémoglobine et comique raté qui me fait rire comme pas possible**

**Ren, tu vois tu peu la lire, c'est parce que tu existe vraiment tu sais...**

**Je vais mettre plus de temps pour la suite, mais bon je veux bien des rewiews…**

**Peace out !**


	2. Comment faire ?

Comment faire ?

Ginji n'en revenait pas, Emishi non plus d'ailleurs… Ban se tenait là, il les regardait, enfin, ses yeux se posaient sur eux mais Ginji sentait qu'il ne les voyait pas.

La voix de Ban était métallique, cassante quand il répéta :

« Qui suis-je ? Monsieur qui êtes vous pour vous jeter sur moi comme ça ? »

Ginji sentit que les larmes allaient revenir, mais il se contint et murmura d'une voix apeurée :

« Mais tu es Ban, Midô Ban, mon ami, mon Ban-chan… »

Ban ouvrit des yeux étonnés, regardant Emishi et Ginji alternativement.

_Midô Ban…oui je m'en souviens ça…c'est moi…mais qui sont les autres à côté de moi ? Surtout ce blond…il pleure sans arrêt…Qui cela peut il être ?_

Il réfléchit longuement et soudain, décidant que c'en était assez, il dit d'un ton énervé :

« Non je ne me souviens pas de vous…et arrêtez de mettre ce « chan » stupide derrière mon nom…je ne vous connais pas ! Lâchez moi ! »

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles alors que Ginji essayait de le retenir de se lever. Emishi ne savait que faire, cette fois si c'était sûr, cet abruti d'Homme Serpent avait perdu la boule. Ginji ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard dur et froid de Ban.

_Ban-chan…tu as le même visage que quand on s'est rencontrés…tu m'as vraiment oublié ? Je ne comptait que si peu pour toi ?..._

A cette pensée, son visage s'emplit de larmes à nouveau. Emishi qui réfléchissait depuis le début, normal il ne disait rien, eut soudain une idée. Il cherchait quelque chose hâtivement dans ses poches. Ginji haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Emishi ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« Attends Ginji j'ai une idée…peut être qu'il va se souvenir de ça… voilà j'ai trouvé ! »

Emishi s'approcha de Ban qui, méfiant, se reculait.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi ?! » Grogna t il

« Je veux que tu te souviennes d'un truc que t'as pas pu oublier vu que t'en causes tout le temps mon gars… »

Et il lui tendit une photo de Heaven en sous vêtements, qui prenait une pose aguicheuse.

En temps normal Ban lui aurait arraché la photo des mains, avec un air gourmand et l'aurait gardé pour lui seul mais là, il la regarda d'un air passif et murmura :

« Mais qui est cette charmante jeune femme ? Vous me montrez ma petite amie c'est ça ? »

Emishi soupira, non seulement il avait perdu la mémoire mais il était devenu…non il ne dirait pas le mot…

Ginji regardait la scène et soudain un nouveau sentiment s'empara de lui, le fait que Ban trouve Heaven belle et en fasse sa femme le rendait jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de nom sur ce sentiment mais la jalousie naissait doucement dans son cœur.

Il regardait Emishi légèrement paniqué puis soudain il prit la parole :

« Monsieur Midô…vous avez été attaqué par derrière…vous devez venir faire un constat…veuillez me suivre, je connais un bon café, le Honky Tonk où nous serons tranquilles… »

Emishi le regarda ébahi, il disait n'importe quoi ! En fait Ginji espérait que Ban retrouve la mémoire en présence de nombreuses personnes qu'il connaissait.

Le blondinet releva le brun et ils prirent la route du Honky Tonk, accompagnés par Emishi qui voulait connaître la suite des événements…

_Ban-chan…je vais tout faire pour récupérer ta mémoire…Compte sur moi…parole d'Amano Ginji, Get Backer numéro 2 ! _

**Minute Ban (garantie sans Jagan) :**

**Bon voilà la suite…Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont déjà venus…**

**La suite sera peut être plus longue a venir, vu que je reprends les cours**

**Heaven, Kazuki et Emishi : « Youpi on va t'avoir sur le dos ! »**

**Humpf c'est surtout Heaven qui va devoir faire gaffe !**

**J'espère que pour l'instant ça vous plaît…**

**Je fais de mon mieux ! Donc pardon si c'est nul !**

**A bientôt !...**


	3. Des explications

Des explications ?

Une fois arrivés au Honky Tonk, Ginji et Emishi poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Il faut dire que Ban ne s'était pas laissé faire, il avait commencé par hurler dans la rue qu'on l'enlevait ce qui avait attiré de nombreux passants puis il s'était débattu pendant tout le chemin quand Emishi, énervé, avait voulu le traîner de force au Honky Tonk.

Enfin maintenant ils étaient arrivés, on n'allait plus en parler…

Ban était assis dans un coin du café, la mine boudeuse, Emishi et Ginji avaient plutôt l'air avachis, fatigués d'avoir a lutter avec un oursin assez rageur.

Ginji espérait vraiment que revenir ici allait faire revenir la mémoire a Ban…Parce que sinon il ne savait pas où aller…

Il avait prévenu quelques personnes susceptibles de lui rendre service, il les attendait…

Au bout d'une minute la porte s'ouvrit et Heaven entra, suivie de Maria Noches puis de Kazuki et pour finir de Himiko.

Ginji avait donné des directives très précises quant à la conduite de ses amis. Tous avaient accepté, apparemment ils avaient du mal à résister au charisme de Ginji, surtout quand il leur demandait quelque chose.

Donc à la demande de Ginji, Heaven avait mis un de ses hauts où il y avait le moins de tissu possible. Ginji espérait que Ban allait réagir en la voyant vraiment…

_Il faut que Ban chan revienne…je veux retrouver mon ami…mon partenaire…_

Heaven s'approcha de Ban et, l'air aguicheur, se pencha en laissant voir un maximum de son décolleté. Ban leva des yeux étonnés quand Heaven murmura d'une voix suave :

« Bonjour mon chéri tu te souviens pas de moi ? »

Ban réfléchit longuement, ceux qui étaient présents espéraient qu'il se souviendrait…

Ban eut un léger mouvement des mains vers la poitrine de Heaven, comme quoi la mémoire des gestes c'était utile, mais Ban ne releva pas et répondit d'une voix glacée :

« Non vous me rappelez surtout un de ces filles qui travaille tard dans les bars allez remballer votre marchandise et foutez moi la paix ! »

Heaven poussa un « humpf !!! » de protestation, fit demi tour et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Ban, Himiko ricana. Tout le monde savait que Himiko était jalouse de Heaven car elle était plate comme une planche de surf et que Heaven lui rendait bien. Emishi esquissa un sourire amusé, les guerres de filles ça promettait quelques beaux tirages de cheveux. Kazuki leva les yeux au ciel, vraiment lui il n'était pas gêné d'être tout plat, ah oui mais il n'était pas une fille, « y'a des jours où je m'oublie vraiment » pensa t-il amusé.

Ginji regardait Ban tristement, il ne revenait pas, pourtant il avait eu un geste pour pelotter Heaven mais il n'avait pas compris. Il regardait tous ses amis et murmura :

« Comment on va faire ? Personne n'a une idée ? »

Maria prit la parole, cette Sorcière qui avait élevé Ban –et qui le traitait toujours comme si il avait huit ans, âge où il était parti de chez elle- avait 99 ans mais semblait en avoir qu'une vingtaine bien tassée car elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de Sorcière comme crème anti-rides.

« Ecoute Ginji pars en mission c'est pas grave. Je vais rester avec lui. Il se souvient peut être de son enfance. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Ginji acquiesça, se tourna vers Heaven et dit d'une voix plutôt tremblante.

« Heaven je vais continuer la mission avec Kazuki, Emishi et Himiko…Ne t'inquiète pas on va assurer même sans… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, une mission sans Ban lui semblait impossible et pourtant, il fallait qu'il se résigne. Heaven baissa les yeux puis soudain lui sourit et ajouta gaiement :

« Ne t'en fais pas tu vas y arriver…Bon courage Ginji et vous autres ! Je vous accompagne jusqu'au lieu du second rendez vous »

Ils sortirent du Honky Tonk, Pore reprit son journal car il écoutait depuis le début et Natsumi s'entraînait toujours à faire du café. Maria s'assit face a Ban et le regardant dans les yeux elle dit d'une voix sûre et ferme :

« Maintenant Ban tu vas m'écouter… »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Minute Ban (avec des vrais morceaux de Jagan dedans !)**

**Voilà la suite, j'ai un mal de chien à me mettre au boulot !**

**Merci pour tous vos coms, vraiment ça aide…**

**Heaven, tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir exhibée ?**

**Maria, ma chérie, ton rôle te va si bien…**

**Himiko on ne se moque pas de Heaven, elle est gâtée par la nature c'est pas sa faute !**

**Kazuki, bon j'avoue là tu n'as pas parlé beaucoup (même pas du tout désolé) mais t'en fais pas tu vas avoir du boulot !**

**Emishi, les guerres entre filles je sais que tu adores regarder ça … Je comprends c'est mon sport préféré après pelotter Heaven !**

**Sur ce a bientôt ! J'attends vos coms !**

**Peace out !**


	4. Pénible

Pénible…

POV Ban

Purée elle me saoule la mexicaine, c'est qui celle là ? Je crois l'avoir déjà vue mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où… J'ai beau chercher je ne sais pas… En plus elle me parle comme si j'étais un gamin…

Franchement la fille aux cheveux longs et aux grelots était vachement plus mignonne. Un peu plate mais vraiment mimi. Quand j'ai croisé son regard j'ai senti une chaleur m'envahir, comme jamais auparavant... Si je reste avec le blond peut être que je vais la revoir, j'adore ses yeux marrons…

Quoi ? Comment ça je souris bêtement, mais je pense à ce que je veux merde ! C'est une dictature ici ! Et puis le café de la brune est vraiment infect ! Le binoclard devrait faire gaffe s'il veut garder son café ouvert…

…Pffffff…je hoche la tête bêtement, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle me dit, apparemment je serais un Sorcier et j'aurais des pouvoirs plutôt puissants…Mais ça je m'en souviens !

Oups je me suis levé un peu trop vite, elle a pointé le doigt sur moi et m'a forcé à me rassoir. Elle doit être une Sorcière aussi ça se sent.

J'en ai marre, sérieusement, je suis censé être fort mince ! Bon allez je me casse, je vais retrouver la brunette…

Cette fille…Maria…se met à hurler parce que je suis debout, trop tard je l'ignore royalement et je me barre ! Hasta la vista comme on dit chez toi la mexicaine !

Je suis sorti, je cours dans les rues…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et ouiiiiii la minute Ban !**

**Vous m'attendiez hein ?! Non ? Ok Bon ben merci …**

**Suite après une éternité de cette fic, avec un chapitre assez court mais qui doit relier deux parties. Le bac de français a épuisé mon inspiration !**

**Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Mon Kazuki…je t'aime fort…**


End file.
